


Der Schattenmann

by Geschichten_Welt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Freundschaft, Gedächtnisverlust, Schatten, mstische Kreatur
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geschichten_Welt/pseuds/Geschichten_Welt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er wacht plötzlich in einer seltsamen Höhle auf und muss feststellen, dass sein Körper plötzlich aus einer seltsamen schattenähnlichen Substanz besteht. Auerdem muss er feststellen, dass er sich an nichts richtiges erinnern kann. Er könnte schwören vorher ein mensch gewesen zu sein, ist sich aber auch nicht sicher. Als er sich dann endlich hinaus aus der Höhle traut, läuft er einem kleinen Mädchen über den Weg, das sein neues Leben zumindest ein wenig interessant macht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Für frühere Updates folge meinem Tumblr-Blog.  
> geschichten-welt.tumblr.com

Dunkelheit umhüllte mich. Sie war überall. Automatisch versuchte ich tief Luft zu holen, doch nichts passierte. Panisch wedelte ich mit den Armen herum und versuchte weiter zu atmen, doch es passierte auch weiterhin nichts.   
Nach einer Weile musste ich merken, dass mir nichts zu passieren schien. Ich hatte keine Atemnot und schien überhaupt nicht mehr atmen zu müssen. Meine Panik konnte ich nicht einfach so abstellen, aber zumindest bekam ich langsam wieder meine Arme unter Kontrolle.   
Minutenlang blieb ich so in der Dunkelheit. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen ob ich stand oder lag oder vielleicht sogar mitten in der Luft flog. Die Dunkelheit umgab mich wie einen dichten Mantel, den ich nicht allein durchdringen konnte.   
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bis endlich wieder etwas passierte. Direkt vor mir erschien ein kleiner Lichtschimmer. Sofort versuchte ich irgendwie vorwärts zu kommen und ruderte mit Händen und Füßen nach vorne und tatsächlich wurde der Lichtschimmer langsam größer. Nach einer Weile war er so groß, dass er anfing mich zu blenden und ich meine Augen schließen musste, trotzdem lief ich unbeirrt weiter.   
Dann fing ich endlich wieder an etwas um mich herum zu fühlen. Unter meinen nackten Füßen befand sich kalter Stein und ein laues Lüftchen wehte mir ins Gesicht.   
Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah direkt auf eine Felswand. Verwirrt blickte ich mich weiter um und musste feststellen, dass ich mich in einer Art Grotte mit einem kleinen unterirdischen See befand.   
Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich sicher begeistert gewesen von der einzigartigen Aussicht und wie das Wasser sich an den Höhlenwänden leicht spiegelte, aber jetzt im Moment war ich einfach nur verwirrt und stand immer noch leicht unter Panik. Ich wusste nicht wie ich hier gekommen war, wo dieser Ort sich genau befand und wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte war mir nicht einmal mehr genau klar wer ich selbst war.   
Angestrengt versuchte ich mich an meinen Namen zu erinnern aber da tauchte nichts in meinem Gedächtnis auf. Es war wie leer gefegt. Das Einzige woran ich mich erinnerte, war die Dunkelheit.   
Langsam tat ich einige Schritte auf den kleinen See zu und musste feststellen, dass ich noch sehr unsicher in meinem Gang war, als ob ich diese Beine zum ersten Mal benutzen würde. Ich schaffte nur ein paar Schritte und fiel dann auf meine Knie. In diesem Winkel sah ich zum ersten Mal meine Arme und Hände und schreckte zusammen. Anstatt von rosafarbener Haut, sah ich auf eine tiefschwarze wabbelige Masse.   
Zitternd hob ich meine rechte Hand hoch und bewegte langsam meine Finger. Es schien alles noch genauso zu funktionieren wie vorher, nur dass ich nun keine Haut mehr besaß, wenn ich denn vorher überhaupt aus Haut bestanden hatte. Zumindest meinte ich das, aber sicher war ich mir nicht. Es war nur so ein Gefühl.   
Da mir meine Beine noch zu unsicher war, robbte ich mehr oder weniger weiter zum See rüber bis ich endlich in diesen hinein sehen konnte um mein Spiegelbild zu betrachten und genauso wie auch schon bei meinen Armen, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich sah nicht aus wie ein Mensch, auch wenn ich noch die Konturen eines solchen hatte, aber mein Körper bestand vollkommen aus dieser tiefschwarzen Masse. Nur meine roten Augen stachen als zwei große Punkte aus meinem Kopf hervor. Ich sah aus wie ein Monster, wie ein Schatten.


	2. Mein neues Reich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für mehr Geschichten folge meinem Tumblr-Blog  
> geschichten-welt.tumblr.com

Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meiner schattigen Hand über die Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Sees vor mir. Mein Blick reichte bis auf den Grund. Besonders tief war er nicht, was mich wundern ließ woher er überhaupt kam. Nirgendwo gab es Anzeichen dafür, dass Wasser in die kleine Höhle hinein floss. Das Wasser war kristallklar, so dass ihm eine Öffnung nach draußen aufgefallen wäre.   
Aber das Ganze war eher nebensächlich. Eine Öffnung dort wäre auch kaum groß genug für mich gewesen um dort hindurch zu gelangen.  
Ich schaute mich weiter um. Weiter rechts von mir gab es noch einen kleinen Durchgang durch den ich mich aber noch nicht gewagt hatte. Er war dunkel und nicht von außen einsehbar. Auf irgendeine Weise war es mir nicht ganz geheuer.   
Doch es schien keine weitere Möglichkeit zu geben hier aus dieser Grotte heraus zu kommen. Also wagte ich mich vorsichtig näher an den kleinen Durchgang. Er war vielleicht gerade einmal groß genug um dort hindurch zu gehen.   
Zweifelnd schaute ich in die Schwärze vor mir. Man konnte wirklich absolut gar nichts erkennen. Es war fast genauso schwarz wie mein neuer Körper.   
Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand nach vorne aus bis sie hinein glitt. Es fühlte sich kalt an aber ansonsten nicht weiter unangenehm.  
Ich tastete mich weiter nach vorne bis ich sogar mit dem Kopf hindurch glitt. Zuerst war es wieder komplett schwarz und ich fühlte mich fast wieder so wie vor dem Aufwachen in der Grotte. Doch dann war es ganz schnell wieder vorbei und ich wurde von einem grellen Licht geblendet.  
Schnell hielt ich mir die Hand vor meine Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich mich richtig an die starke Lichtquelle gewöhnt hatte und meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen konnte. Die relativ dunkle Grotte hatte mich wohl stark desensibilisiert gegen Licht.  
Das erste, was ich wieder erkennen konnte, war das grüne Gras zu meinen Füßen, dann die vielen Bäume ein Stück weiter weg und zum Schluss auch die starke Lichtquelle, die sich als die Sonne heraus gestellt hatte.   
Noch immer konnte ich nicht so gut sehen wie ich sollte – oder zumindest wie ich meinte sehen zu müssen – und meine Augen brannten ein wenig bei dem hellen Licht. Besserung gab es nur, wenn ich mich komplett von der Sonne weg drehte.   
Dabei bemerkte ich auch, dass sich hinter mir eine steinerne Wand befand, die zu einem riesigen Felsen gehörte. Doch genau das war der Weg, den ich genommen hatte um hier her zu kommen.   
Verwirrt tastete ich die Wand ab und stellte fest, dass ich an einer problemlos wieder durch die Wand sickern konnte, wenn ich ein wenig drückte. Anscheinend war ich komplett durch diesen Felsen gelaufen. Das war genauso unglaublich wie der Fakt, dass ich wortwörtlich auch Schatten bestand.  
Ich nahm mir vor mir darüber nachher mehr Gedanken zu machen und schaute mich erst einmal um. Ein Stück weiter weg fing mit ein paar Baumreihen ein kleiner Wald an und in der Richtung, in der die Sonne stand schien ein kleiner Park zu sein, wenn ich es richtig erkennen konnte.  
Der Wald erschien mir erst einmal als die uninteressantere Variante, also setzte ich mich langsam in Richtung Park in Bewegung.


	3. Reise in den Park

Schnell fingen meine Ohren Stimmen auf, die eifrig plapperten, begeistert herumkreischten und sogar einige, die ein kleines Lied anstimmten. Es waren schöne Geräusche.  
Irgendwie packte mich bei den Stimmen etwas Nostalgisches, welches mein Herz erwärmte.   
Langsam kam ich dem Park immer näher und konnte bereits die ersten Spielplatzgeräte sehen. Jetzt konnte ich auch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Gekreische von Kindern stammen musste.  
Ab einem gewissen Punkt konnte ich dann sogar einige von ihnen sehen wie sie oben auf einem Gerüst herum kletterten. Mein Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer. Sie sahen einfach so glücklich und unbeschwert aus. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch einfach so leben.  
Etwas gedankenverloren schaute ich auf meine schwarz wabernden Hände. Im Moment hatte ich wenig Hoffnung selbst jemals wieder so glücklich zu werden. Immer noch hatte ich keine Ahnung was genau mit mir passiert war, ob ich überhaupt ein vorheriges anderes Leben gehabt hatte – ich war mir da zumindest halb sicher – und was ich nun genau war.  
Schnell versuchte ich diese dunklen Gedanken erst einmal zur Seite zu schieben. Es half mir nichts mir nun die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn ich würde allein wahrscheinlich sowieso zu keinem Ergebnis kommen. Ich war kein Wissenschaftler – ich konnte mich an nichts wissenschaftlicher erinnern – und außer der leeren Höhle gab es bis jetzt für mich keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte. Mit etwas Glück würde ich mich vielleicht irgendwann noch an ein paar Dinge mehr erinnern. Aber erst einmal musste ich lernen so in dieser Form klar zu kommen.   
Vorsichtig näherte ich mich weiter dem Spielplatz. Nun wurde ich doch etwas unsicher. Es war fraglich ob die Leute positiv auf meine seltsame Gestalt reagieren würden. Selbst würde ich auch sofort das Weite suchen, wenn ich einen schwarzen Schattenmann sehen würde.  
Ich änderte meinen Kurz ein wenig und ging mehr zum Wald hin anstatt direkt auf den Spielplatz zu. Die Bäume gaben mir genug Schutz um den Spielplatz zu beobachten und von niemandem dort entdeckt zu werden. In der Dunkelheit fiel ich nun mit meinem pechschwarzen Körper kaum auf.  
Die Kinder schienen alle großen Spaß zu haben. Ganz oben auf dem Klettergerüst thronte ein Junge im grünen T-Shirt und führte sich auf wie der König von allen Spielgeräten, auf den beiden Schaukeln saßen ein Mädchen und ein Junge, beide mit braunen Haaren und sehr ähnlichen Gesichtszügen – vielleicht Geschwister oder sogar Zwillinge – die schauten wer von ihnen beiden am höchsten schaukeln konnte, im Sandkasten buddelte ein ganz junges Mädchen – wahrscheinlich noch ein Kleinkind – und bewarf dabei alles um sich herum mit Sand und auf der Wippe waren zwei Mädchen, die jedes Mal ein Stück nach oben hüpften, wenn ihr Teil der Wippe oben anschlug.  
Solch ein Anblick konnte einen doch nur glücklich stimmen.   
Dann glitt mein Blick noch weiter zu den Bänken, wo die Eltern der vielen kleinen Kinder saßen und sich angestrengt unterhielten. Bei dem Anblick verflog meine gute Laune gleich wieder ein bisschen auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste wieso. Aber lange blieb mein Blick sowieso nicht auf ihnen ruhen, sondern er wanderte wieder zurück zu den Kindern.  
Es machte mir wirklich Spaß ihnen dabei zu zusehen, auch wenn es für andere langweilig aussehen musste. Liebend gerne hätte ich sogar mitgespielt, aber in dieser Gestalt traute ich mich nicht in Erscheinung zu treten. Zumindest noch nicht.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Schon bald verschwanden einige der Kinder mit ihren Eltern vom Spielplatz und es wurde immer leerer. Bald war nur noch eins der beiden Mädchen von der Wippe mit ihrer Mutter da. Doch irgendwann machten auch sie sich bereit zu gehen.  
Enttäuscht seufzte ich einmal tief. Es war nicht besonders laut gewesen deswegen war ich auch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass das kleine Mädchen sich plötzlich umdrehte und mich direkt ansah.  
Schnell versteckte ich mich komplett hinter einem Baum und hielt den Atem an.   
Es war eigentlich unmöglich gewesen, dass sie das gehört haben konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie nur zufällig nach hinten gesehen und in meine Richtung gesehen und nicht direkt auf mich. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie mir direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte. Trotzdem konnte es doch einfach nicht sein.  
Zum Schluss war ich mir sicher, dass es doch nur Zufall gewesen sein konnte. Die Beiden hatten viel zu weit weg gestanden.  
Vorsichtig schaute ich wieder hinter dem Baum hervor. Das Mädchen stand immer noch dort. Ihre Mutter kniete vor ihr und schnürte ihr richtig die Schuhe zu.  
Anscheinend hatte ich mich wirklich geirrt. Aber genau als ich dies dachte, schaute das Mädchen wieder zu mir her. Dieses Mal blieb ich einfach so stehen und schaute zurück. Dieses Mal konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie mir tatsächlich in die Augen schaute.  
Völlig ohne Angst hob sie die Hand und winkte mir freundlich zu. Verwirrt hob ich auch meine Hand und erwiderte den stummen Gruß.   
Ich schien mir wegen meiner Gestalt vielleicht vollkommen umsonst Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Anscheinend hatte dieses Mädchen überhaupt keine Angst vor ihm. Das erleichterte mich doch ein wenig. Wenn sie keine Angst hatte, dann vielleicht andere Menschen genauso wenig.  
Die Mutter hatte inzwischen die Schuhe des Mädchens fertig gebunden und war wieder aufgestanden. Nun nahm sie ihr Kind bei der Hand und ging gemeinsam mit ihr vom Spielplatz.  
Da nun niemand mehr hier war, wagte ich mich ein wenig aus dem Schutz der Bäume hinaus. Fröhlich ging ich zu den Schaukeln und setzte mich auf eine hinauf. Zum Glück waren diese auch groß genug für einen Erwachsenen.   
Mein erster Ausflug in die Welt war gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte mir Hoffnung gegeben, dass vielleicht nicht alles so schwarz aussah.  
Mit einem Lächeln stieß ich mich vom Boden ab und schaukelte vor und zurück.


	4. Tränen

Es war nun schon ein paar Tage her seit meinem ersten Ausflug in den Park. Inzwischen war ich noch ein paar weitere Male dorthin gegangen und hatte den Kindern beim Spielen zugesehen.   
Auch das kleine Mädchen, welches mir zugewinkt hatte, war noch zweimal dort gewesen und sie hatte mich jedes Mal fröhlich angelächelt, wenn sie zu mir rüber gesehen hatte, und mich mit einem Winken verabschiedet.  
Von den anderen Personen dort schien mich irgendwie niemand zu bemerken. Ich hielt mich allerdings auch weiter zwischen den Bäumen versteckt. Nur für alle Fälle. Das Mädchen schien zwar freundlich zu sein, aber das musste nicht auch für die anderen gelten. Besonders nicht für die Eltern der Kinder.  
Gerade war ich wieder auf einer Erkundungstour. Dieses Mal wollte ich mir allerdings den Wald genauer ansehen.   
Er war nicht besonders dicht, weshalb noch sehr viel Sonne durch die Baumkronen hindurch schien. Alles war irgendwie in eine nette und fröhliche Atmosphäre getaucht.  
Zumindest bis ein klägliches Schluchzen an meine Ohren drang.  
Suchend schaute ich mich um, konnte aber noch nichts entdecken. Also hörte ich genau hin und ging genau in die Richtung, aus der die Laute kamen.  
Nach einer Weile erblickte ich eine kleine Gestalt mitten zwischen den Bäumen auf den Boden sitzen. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in ihre kleinen Hände vergruben und dem Schluchzen nach zu urteilen, weine sie bitterlich.  
Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich.  
Es war das kleine freundliche Mädchen.  
Nun wusste ich nicht direkt was ich tun sollte. Eigentlich hätte mir bei den Geräuschen schon klar werden müssen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Menschen handelte und genau die wollte ich doch eigentlich noch nicht direkt treffen. Andererseits hatte dieses Mädchen keine Angst vor mir gezeigt und ich konnte ein weinendes Kind auch nicht einfach allein hier im Wald zurück lassen.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fällte ich eine Entscheidung und ging langsam näher an das Mädchen heran. Dieses Mal bemerkte sie mich nicht und weinte einfach weiter.  
Als ich direkt hinter ihr stand, streckte ich zögerlich die Hand aus und berührte sie zaghaft an ihrer Schulter. Dies bemerkte sie sofort und drehte sich zu mir um.  
Ihre braunen Augen waren vollkommen verquollen vom vielen Weinen. Das arme Mädchen musste schon eine Weile hier sitzen.  
Wir starrten uns gegenseitig einfach nur an. Irgendwie hatte ich nun keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte. Vielleicht hätte ich mir darüber lieber vorher Gedanken machen sollen.  
Das Mädchen schien aber auch dieses Mal keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Zumindest lief sie nicht schreiend davon.  
»H–Hallo…« Meine Stimme klang seltsam tief, verzerrt und hatte einen seltsamen Echoklang. Das erschreckte mich im ersten Moment etwas. Wenn ich nun so überlegte war dies auch das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt versuchte zu sprechen. Alleine nur mit mir selbst hatte ich keinen Grund gehabt um meinen Mund auf zu machen.   
Das Mädchen sagte kein Wort und schaute mich einfach nur weiter an. Sie schien immer noch nicht ängstlich zu sein. Zumindest verriet ihr Gesicht nichts davon. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur starr vor Angst.  
»Was machst du denn allein hier im Wald?«   
Nun machte das Mädchen ihre ersten Bewegungen und formte irgendetwas mit ihren Händen. Ich hatte nur leider keine Ahnung was sie mir damit sagen wollte.  
Sie schien auch zu merken, dass ich ihr nicht folgen konnte und ließ die Hände enttäuscht wieder sinken. Es kullerten ihr neue Tränen die Wangen herunter.  
»Nicht weinen. Alles wird wieder gut. Wo ist denn deine Mutter?«  
Das Mädchen beruhigte sich wieder etwas und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Du weißt es nicht? Hast du dich verirrt?«  
Dieses Mal nickte sie und ich konnte zumindest verstehen warum sie so aufgelöst war. Natürlich hatte sie sich verlaufen. Warum sollte ein kleines Kind auch sonst ganz allein mitten im Wald sein?  
»Soll ich dir helfen wieder nach Hause zu finden? Kannst du mir denn sagen wo du wohnst?« Eigentlich kannte ich mich hier ja selbst kaum richtig aus, aber das würde ich dem armen Ding sicherlich nicht sagen.  
Auf den ersten Teil meiner Frage nickte sie wieder eifrig. Dann fing sie jedoch wieder an seltsame Zeichen mit ihrer Hand zu formen und ich war wieder verwirrt. Als sie merkte, dass ich sie erneut nicht verstand, ließ sie enttäuscht ihre Hände wieder fallen.  
Erst jetzt ging mir ein Licht auf und ich verstand was sie die ganze Zeit versuchte.  
»Du kannst nicht sprechen? Ist das Zeichensprache?«  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte auf ihre Lippen und sie nickte. Nun war mir endlich klar warum sie diese Zeichen gemacht hatte. Sie war stumm. Leider verstand ich sie dadurch auch nicht viel besser.  
»Leider kann ich keine Zeichensprache. So kannst du mir natürlich nicht sagen wo du wohnst. Was machen wir denn da?«  
Angestrengt überlegte ich eine Weile bis mir endlich etwas einfiel.  
»Was ist denn mit dem Spielplatz? Kannst du von da aus deinen Weg nach Hause finden? Dort kann ich dich hinbringen.«  
Dieser Vorschlag löste Begeisterung bei dem Mädchen aus und sie stand sofort auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
»Na dann komm mal mit.«  
Ich ging voran, wurde aber schnell überrascht als ich fühlte wie das Mädchen nach meiner Hand griff und sie wie selbstverständlich direkt neben mir mit mir mit lief.  
»Hast du eigentlich gar keine Angst vor mir?« Diese Frage brannte mir regelrecht auf der Zunge.   
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und drückte meine Hand noch stärker als Zuspruch.  
Liebend gerne hätte ich sie auch gefragt warum, aber ich ließ es bleiben. Diese Frage konnte sie mir nicht einfach mit einem Nicken beantworten und ihre Zeichensprache verstand ich nicht.   
Den Rest des Weges blieben wir ruhig und genossen es einfach nur durch den Wald zu laufen. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass sie es auch genoss. Sie schaute sich auf jeden Fall aufgeregt um und lächelte die ganze Zeit. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
Viel zu schnell erreichten wir dann jedoch den Spielplatz. Von weitem konnte ich schon die blauen Lichter der Polizeisirenen sehen. Anscheinend hatte ich sie genau zum richtigen Ort gebracht. Nun musste ich mir erst einmal keine Sorgen machen in einen belebten Ort zu laufen.  
Je näher wir kamen desto mehr konnte ich auch erkennen. Zwei Polizisten suchten in der näheren Umgebung alles ab. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Hund dabei. Ein dritter Polizist unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die bitterlich weinte. Ich erkannte die grell pinkte Jacke der Mutter des Mädchens, welche ich schon einmal an ihr gesehen hatte.   
Kurz vor Ende der letzten Baumreihe zum Spielplatz blieb ich stehen und schaute auf das Mädchen herunter.  
»Das ist deine Mama, hm?«  
Sie nickte wieder.  
»Dann geh mal schnell zu ihr und zeig ihr, dass du in Ordnung bist damit sie sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen macht.«  
Ohne Vorwarnung umarmte mich das Mädchen dann plötzlich. Nun gut sie umarmte eigentlich nur meine Beine, aber weiter reichten ihre Arme einfach noch nicht.  
Vorsichtig tätschelte ich ihr über ihre kastanienbraunen Haare, wobei ich vorsichtig versuchte keine der hübschen kleinen Wellen platt zu drücken.  
»Gern geschehen.«  
Nachdem sie sich auf ihre Weise bedankt hatte, rannte sie los zum Spielplatz direkt zu ihrer Mutter, die sie sofort in ihre Arme schloss und mit dem Weinen trotzdem nicht mehr aufhören konnte.  
Es war ein schönes Bild.   
Als sie alle gemeinsam gingen, wurde mir noch ein letztes Mal zugewinkt. Irgendwie schien ich eine neue Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben, auch wenn es noch so seltsam klingen mag. Ich konnte aber in diesem Moment nicht glücklicher sein.


	5. Ein Geschenk von Herzen

Das Wasser in meinem kleinen See war vollkommen ruhig. Gespannt wartete ich auf irgendeine Regung der Wasseroberfläche, die mir verriet woher das ganze Wasser überhaupt gekommen war. Es musste sich doch irgendeinen Weg in diese Höhle erkämpft haben. Aber egal wie lange ich auch wartete, alles blieb komplett still, außer ich patschte mit meinen Händen direkt darauf.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ein See hier entstehen konnte, ohne dass das Wasser irgendwo her floss. Allerdings konnte ich genauso wenig erklären wie ich so geworden war wie ich nun war. Es war eins der Mysterien, die ich auf meine Liste packen konnte.  
Frustriert stand ich wieder auf und sah mich noch einmal um. Inzwischen hatte ich mir jeden einzelnen kleinen Stein genau eingeprägt und könnte den Raum sogar auswendig in meinem Kopf Stück für Stück wieder herstellen. Diese Höhle war nun inzwischen wirklich langweilig geworden.  
Also ging ich wieder durch die seltsame Wand nach draußen um mich noch weiter um zu schauen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich schon einiges von Wald genauer erkundet und mich ein wenig mit den Tieren vertraut gemacht, die seltsam zutraulich waren. Ob das wohl an meiner Form lag? Zu normalen Menschen waren sie sicher nicht so zutraulich.  
Während ich also durch den Wald streifte, landete schon nach kurzer Zeit ein kleiner Spatz auf meiner Schulter und zwitscherte fröhlich vor sich her. Die neue Gesellschaft hatte ich inzwischen schon richtig zu schätzen gelernt, da ich mich noch immer nicht zu anderen Menschen zu gehen traute. Ich glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass sie freundlich auf mich reagieren würden. Dafür sah ich zu seltsam aus.   
Nach einer Weile stießen noch ein paar weitere Vögel zu uns und sogar ein kleiner Fuchs sowie ein Igel, der aber durchaus Probleme hatte mit uns mit zu halten. Nach einer Weile nahm ich ihn einfach auf meine Hände und trug ihn so mit uns.  
Der Spaziergang war friedlich und ruhig. Ich fühlte mich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die ständige Ungewissheit meiner seltsamen Existenz fiel in dem Moment erst einmal von mir ab und ich widmete mich ganz der Schönheit der Natur.  
Zumindest bis der Fuchs an meiner Seite plötzlich ins Unterholz abtauchte und die Vögel kurz darauf einfach wegflogen. Verwirrt schaute ich in alle Richtungen, konnte aber erst einmal nichts sehen, was sie hätte aufscheuchen können.   
Vorsichtig setzte ich den Igel nun auch wieder ab, da er von meiner Hand aus nirgendwo hin fliehen konnte. Sofort kroch auch er vom Weg zurück in den dichteren Teil, wo man ihn nicht gleich entdecken konnte.  
Bis jetzt hatte ich immer noch keine Gefahr entdeckt, die die Tiere hätte aufscheuchen können. Doch als mein Blick dann in die Ferne blickte, entdeckte ich jemanden auf uns zu kommen.   
Meine Instinkte erzählten mir mich sofort zu verstecken, also suchte ich hinter einem großen Baum Schutz. Die blättrigen Baumkronen gaben genug Schatten, dass ich mit meinem schattenähnlichen Körper so gut wie gar nicht auffiel.  
Gespannt wartete ich bis die Person näher kam und ich einen besseren Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte. Es war das kleine Mädchen, welchem ich letztens geholfen hatte. Da ich bei ihr keine Sorge haben musste, dass sie Angst hatte, trat ich wieder hinter dem Baum hervor.  
Sie bemerkte mich auch gleich und rannte sofort auf mich zu. Ihr Gesicht strahlte regelrecht vor Freude und sie blieb genau vor mir stehen.  
»Hallo. Du bist ja schon wieder hier im Wald. Ich hoffe doch, dass du dich nicht schon wieder verlaufen hast?« Es wäre doch sehr unverantwortlich, wenn sie erneut einfach in den Wald gelaufen wäre ohne zu wissen wie sie wieder nach Hause finden würde.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. Wenn sie wusste wohin sie gehen musste, war wohl alles in Ordnung.  
»Na da bin ich aber froh. Aber was machst du denn dann hier so ganz allein im Wald?«  
Sofort hielt sie mir einen kleinen Blumenstrauß mit Gänseblümchen entgegen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie diesen in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
»Für mich?«  
Sie schüttelte enthusiastisch den Kopf und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um mir den kleinen Strauß noch weiter entgegen zu strecken.   
Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben während ich sie aus der wackeligen Haltung befreite und die Blumen annahm.  
»Danke schön. Das ist lieb von dir. Aber womit verdiene ich denn so ein schönes Geschenk?«  
Sie blickte mich nachdenklich an. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht wie sie mir ihre Antwort ohne ihre Zeichensprache kommunizieren sollte.   
Ich hatte da auch keine Ahnung. Irgendwie mussten wir einen besseren Weg finden, wie wir uns miteinander verständigen können.   
Aber sie schien zumindest für dieses Problem eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Ihr Finger zeigte zuerst in Richtung Wald in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aus der sie selbst gekommen war, dann rieb sie sich beide Augen mit den Handrücken und schniefte einmal.  
Im ersten Moment verstand ich es nicht, aber dann kamen die Erinnerungen von vor ein paar Tagen wieder.  
»Weil ich dir letztens aus dem Wald geholfen habe als du so geweint hast?«  
Sie nickte und ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht vor Freude, weil ich sie tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte.  
»Das wäre doch aber nicht nötig gewesen. Ich habe dir doch gerne geholfen.« Ich hätte doch niemals ein armes kleines Kind einfach weinend im Wald zurück lassen können. So herzlos konnte doch niemand sein.  
Ganz plötzlich schlang das Mädchen ihre Arme um mich und gab mir eine feste Umarmung. Zumindest umarmte sie den Teil den sie mit ihrer noch kleinen Statur erreichen konnte, was sich als nicht mal ganz bis zu meiner Hüfte heraus stellte.   
Im ersten Moment war ich etwas verdutzt und wusste gar nicht was ich machen sollte. Doch dann nahm ich meine freie Hand, die nicht mit Blumen belegt war, und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. Richtig umarmen war mit meiner Größe etwas eher Schwieriges.  
Wir standen eine Weile einfach nur so da und genossen die fröhliche Atmosphäre. Doch dann fing ich an nach zu denken. Bis jetzt hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, dass es sich mein neuer Körper sicher seltsam anfühlen musste. Ich wusste immer noch nicht aus was ich nun eigentlich genau bestand aber es sah nicht gerade nach etwas kuscheligem aus. Mein Tipp wäre gewesen, dass es sich irgendwie kalt anfühlt, aber das Mädchen zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass sie irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten verspürte während sie mich umarmte.  
Gerade als ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, ließ sie mich wieder los und strahlte mich erneut an. Ich konnte gar nicht anders als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.  
»Und was nun? Möchtest du, dass ich dir den Wald etwas mehr zeige? Oder musst du schon wieder gehen? Nicht, dass deine Mutter sich wieder Sorgen macht, weil sie dich nicht finden kann.«  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und griff bereitwillig nach meiner Hand damit wir gleich losgehen konnten.  
Es kam mir schon etwas besorgniserregend vor, dass sie anscheinend im Wald herumwandern konnte ohne, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass wir besser miteinander kommunizieren könnten und sie mir mehr hierzu erzählen könnte.  
Aber für den Moment vergaß ich diese Gedanken erst einmal und freute mich darüber ihr all die schönen Plätze, die ich gefunden hatte, zu zeigen und ihr ein paar meiner Tierfreunde vorzustellen, falls diese nicht gleich wieder wegliefen.


	6. Hilfe in Form eines Buches

Nach ihrem letzten Besuch kam das kleine Mädchen noch einige weitere Male vorbei. Sie schien sich immer wahnsinnig zu freuen sobald sie mich sah. Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihr solch eine Freude bereiten zu können, auch wenn ich eigentlich nichts Besonderes mit ihr machte.  
Ich zeigte ihr einige schöne Plätze im Wald, die ich gefunden hatte, während ich mich vorher umgesehen hatte, wie zum Beispiel die schöne Lichtung mit den vielen Blumen oder den kleinen See mit den vielen Enten. Außerdem stellte ich ihr einige der Waldtiere vor, dir mir am meisten über den Weg liefen und nicht ganz so menschenscheu waren. Dies war tatsächlich gar nicht so leicht, aber meine Anwesenheit schien die Tiere zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen. Ich wollte sie auch nicht unnötig stressen.  
Zur Sicherheit zeigte ich dem Mädchen auch wo sich meine Höhle befand. Sie konnte zwar nicht mit hinein kommen, wie wir feststellen mussten – für normale Menschen schien es sich hierbei einfach nur um einen riesigen Felsen zu handeln – aber zumindest hatte sie nun einen Treffpunkt, zu dem sie kommen konnte, wenn sie mich besuchen wollte. Es war schließlich nicht sicher für ein kleines Mädchen ständig ohne genaue Richtung in den Wald zu wandern.  
Von da an kam sie fast jeden Tag zu mir raus und wir spielten miteinander und genossen die Natur. Es war ein schönes Gefühl einfach so frei mit ihr zusammen zu sein und sich um nichts Sorgen machen zu müssen. Ihre unschuldige Freude ließ mich meine eigenen Sorgen über meine neue merkwürdige Gestalt zumindest für diese Momente vergessen.  
Die Zeit ohne sie versuchte ich mehr über mich selbst heraus zu finden, aber bis jetzt ohne großen Erfolg. Es war schwierig für mich überhaupt irgendeinen Ansatz zu finden, wo ich beginnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war ich in meinem menschlichen Leben – falls ich so etwas vorher gehabt hatte – nicht unbedingt der akademische Typ gewesen. Ich kam mir damit ziemlich dumm und hilflos vor. Irgendwo in meinem Inneren fing ich schon an mich mit der ganzen Sache ab zu finden.  
Plötzlich wurde ich durch ein lautes Klopfen in meinen Gedanken gestört. Verwirrt sah ich mich, erinnerte mich aber dann daran, dass ich das Geräusch ja nicht zum ersten Mal hörte.  
Schnell ging ich zum schwarzen Portal nach draußen und steckte meinen Kopf nach draußen. Vor dem riesigen Felsen stand das kleine Mädchen und schaute lächelnd zu meinem Kopf hoch.  
»Na hallo du!« Vorsichtig kam ich nun komplett aus meiner Höhle heraus und mir wurde prompt ein Buch unter die Nase gehalten.  
Verwirrte schaute ich zu dem Mädchen herunter, die mich auffordernd ansah. Da ich also gar nicht anders konnte, nahm ich das Buch von ihr an und schaute mir das Cover an.   
»Zeichensprache. Einfaches Lernen für Anfänger.« Es war tatsächlich ein Buch, das mir helfen könnte sie besser zu verstehen. Diese Idee war einfach brillant von ihr gewesen.  
»Darf ich das etwa behalten?« Sie nickte und hüpfte sogar ein wenig fröhlich auf und ab.  
»Na dann lass uns doch gleich einmal gucken.« Ich pflanzte mich direkt dort wo ich stand auf den Boden und schlug die erste Seite auf. Das Mädchen setzte sich neben mich und schaute mir gebannt über die Schulter.  
Mit diesem Buch würden wir uns in Zukunft sicherlich um einiges besser verständigen können als zuvor. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer raten müssen was sie von mir wollte. Sie hatte sich zwar immer größte Mühe gegeben mir mit irgendwelchen anderen Bewegungen und dem Zeigen auf Gegenständen zu erklären was sie meinte, aber dies hatte ja auch seine Grenzen.   
Sobald ich die Zeichensprache etwas gelernt hatte, würde sich alles etwas einfacher gestalten. Nun würde ich auch etwas zu tun haben, wenn ich allein in meiner Höhle herum saß und musste vielleicht nicht die ganze Zeit über darüber nachdenken was ich war und warum ich so war.


	7. Ein Name zu einem Gesicht

Als ich das nächste Mal meinen Kopf aus dem Portal streckte, wurden mir Malutensilien vor die Nase gehalten. Es schien langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass mir meine neue kleine Freundin immer Gegenstände ins Gesicht schieben wollte.  
Aber das machte mir gar nichts aus, wenn ich dann in dieses freudestrahlendes Gesicht sehen konnte.   
»Hallo. Wie es scheint malen wir wohl heute, hm?«   
Sie nickte, lief freudig ein Stück vom Felsen weg und pflanzte sich dann dort auf den Boden. Ich folgte ihr und setzte mich direkt daneben. Gespannt wartete ich bis sie alles ausgebreitet hatte, aber das erste was sie machte, war mir ihr Federmäppchen hin zu halten und auf ein kleines Schild in der Innenseite zu zeigen.  
Verwirrt nahm ich ihr das Mäppchen ab und schaute mir das kleine Schild genauer ab.  
»Mia-Sophie?« Die nächsten paar Sekunden Stille brauchte ich um wirklich zu verstehen was ich da gelesen hatte.  
»Ist das dein Name? Mia-Sophie?«  
Sie nickte und nun fing mein Gesicht zur Abwechslung mal an zu strahlen. Endlich hatte ich einen Namen für sie. Bis jetzt hatte ich sie immer nur mit Du angesprochen und in meinem Kopf konnte ich sie auch nur kleines Mädchen nennen. Es hatte vorher aber auch keine Möglichkeit gegeben, dass sie mir ihren Namen irgendwie hätte sagen können. Auf die Idee diesen allerdings einfach mal auf zu schreiben darauf hätte er allerdings auch schon früher kommen können.  
»Das ist aber ein schöner Name. Jetzt kann ich dich auch endlich dabei nennen. Nennt man dich denn eher bei deinem ganzem Namen, beim ersten oder lieber zweiten?«  
Sie hob einen ihrer Finger hoch.  
»Beim ersten Namen? Mia?«  
Durch ein Nicken bestätigte sie meine Vermutung. Dann jedoch nahm ihr Gesicht einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an und sie deutete auf mich?  
Zuerst verstand ich es nicht, aber als sie noch einmal auf ihren Namen zeigte, dann auf sich selbst und zum Schluss nochmal auf mich, verstand ich es.  
»Mein Name?« Ich stutzte ein wenig. Das war etwas worüber ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an wirklich gar nichts von vorher, also natürlich auch nicht an meinen Namen. Bis jetzt war es nur nicht besonders wichtig gewesen, da ich mich niemandem vorstellen musste. Jetzt war es aber ein bisschen besorgniserregend.  
»Ich hab nicht wirklich einen Namen. Ich glaube ich hatte früher einmal einen, aber ich habe ihn irgendwie vergessen.« Es laut auszusprechen klang trauriger als ich es mir zuerst im Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte und dass das man auch in Mias Gesicht.  
»Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen einen neuen Namen zu finden.« Es war vielleicht nur richtig, wenn ich mich in meinem offensichtlich neuen Leben auch einen neuen Namen suchte. Vielleicht würde ich mich ja irgendwann wieder an meinen früheren Namen erinnern, aber bis dahin brauchte ich irgendeinen Temporären damit man mich irgendwie benennen konnte.  
Wir überlegten gemeinsam eine Weile lang bis Mia wieder zum Papier griff und dort etwas aufschrieb. Als sie es für mich hoch hielt konnte ich n Großbuchstaben in einer kindlichen Handschrift den Namen Schatten lesen.  
»Schatten? Hm… Etwas sehr einfach.« Ich hätte es niemals laut gesagt, aber in dem Moment kam ich mir eher wie ein Haustier vor. Solche Namen gab man eigentlich keinem Menschen. Es hörte ich eher wie ein Hundename an. Trotzdem war es irgendwie akkurat zu seiner aktuellen Situation, schließlich sah er aus wie ein Schatten.  
Eigentlich wollte ich ihr gerade sagen, dass wir vielleicht lieber nach einem anderem Namen suchen sollten, aber dann sah ich ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck und konnte einfach nicht mehr nein sagen.  
»Schatten ist OK. Ein sehr hübscher Name.« Mia sah gleich wieder fröhlich aus und machte sich daran ein hübsches Bild für mich zu malen, das ich sicherlich in Ehren halten würde.  
Schatten war vielleicht nicht der beste Name, aber es würde erst einmal gehen bis ich mich hoffentlich irgendwann einmal an meinen richtigen Namen erinnern würde. Mir wäre selber wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel Besseres eingefallen.


	8. Kartenspiel zu zweit

Da mich meine Erinnerung immer noch nicht eingeholt hatte, konnte ich nicht genau sagen ob ich schon jemals solch ein Kartenspiel gespielt hatte, aber mir waren im ungefähren die Regeln klar. Daraus schlussfolgerte ich, dass ich zumindest einmal schon gespielt haben musste, auch wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte.  
Aber was auf jeden Fall klar war, war dass ich verdammt schlecht in diesem Spiel war. Mein Spielpartner war ein kleines Mädchen und sie nahm mich so richtig aus. Das war schon verdammt peinlich. Gott sei Dank sah mich so niemand anderes.  
Frustriert legte ich meine Karten vor mir auf den Boden und seufzte genervt.  
»Du hast gewonnen… Schon wieder.«  
Ich ließ mich nach hinten auf den weichen Rasen fallen und blickte nach oben in den sonnigen Himmel. Es war heute nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Das Licht spendete eine angenehme Wärme, die einen beinahe zum Schlafen einlud.  
Mia gefiel es nicht so sonderlich, dass ich mich einfach hinlegte und sie kam zu mir gekrabbelt um mir ihre Unzufriedenheit mit Handzeichen deutlich zu machen.  
Ich hatte inzwischen schon einen großen Teil des Buchs über Zeichensprache durch, war aber noch lange nicht perfekt darin. Deshalb verstand ich auch nicht alles was Mia mir sagen wollte, aber manchmal reichte es auch gewisse Worte auf zu schnappen um sie zu verstehen.  
Genauso wie jetzt. Die Worte ›nicht fertig‹ und ihr unzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck verrieten mir natürlich, dass sie nicht damit zufrieden war, dass ich einfach so aufgab obwohl wir noch nicht ganz zu Ende gespielt hatten.  
»Du gewinnst doch sowieso. Da habe ich keine Chance und kann lieber gleich aufgeben.«  
Mia machte daraufhin das Gesicht, welches ich genauso liebte wie es hasste. Sie zog einen Schmollmund und plusterte dabei beleidigt die Backen auf. Es sah wirklich putzig aus wie sie dann auch noch dazu die Arme verschränkte und sich auf ihren Hintern plumpsen ließ. Das Schlimme daran war allerdings, dass ich meist nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen, wenn sie mich so ansah. Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie beinahe wie ein kleines Eichhörnchen aus. Auch dieses Mal konnte ich mich der Lachattacke nicht entziehen.  
Das kleine Eichhörnchen fand das natürlich alles andere als witzig und blieb beleidigt sitzen bis ich endlich wieder aufhörte. Zu meinem Glück nahm ihr Gesicht schnell wieder den normalen Ausdruck an da sie genau wusste, dass genau dies mich zum Lachen brachte. Um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, schluckte sie ihren Ärger also herunter.  
»Du musst wirklich aufhören so zu gucken. Es ist einfach zu niedlich.« Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf und merkte wie sehr mich das Lachen aus der Puste gebracht hatte. Zur Erholung atmete ich tief durch.  
Dann wurde ich plötzlich von einer wilden Umarmung attackiert. In der Zeit, die wir nun zusammen verbrachten, hatte ich unschwer erkannt, dass sie sehr gerne Umarmungen verteilte. Das machte mir aber überhaupt nichts aus. Ich fand es sogar ganz schön. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass jemand mich so sehr lieb hatte. Leider reichte ihre Körpergröße nicht immer ganz aus um mich in eine komplette Umarmung zu hüllen. Auch dieses Mal reichten ihre Hände nur um sich an meinen Brustkorb zu klammern.  
Liebevoll strich ich ihr über den Kopf. Dieses kleine Eichhörnchen machte mir wirklich Freude in jeder zusammen verbrachten Sekunde.


	9. !Author's Note!

Die komplette Geschichte ist inzwischen als ebbok und Taschanbuchausgabe auf Amazon erhältlich.

Titel: Der Schattenmann - Eine wunderbare Freundschaft


End file.
